Odd Man Out
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but what if he couldn't stay away? What would he see? Would he try to put back together the broken pieces?


_**Odd Man Out**_

_**A/N: **My first try at something this....intense...so please forgive me if it's a little rough. Probably just a one-shot, but ya never know!_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer: all i get to do is put them in these...interesting...situations:)  
_

_**Summary: **__Edward left Bella in New Moon, but what if he couldn't stay away. What would he see? Would he try to put back together the broken pieces?

* * *

_

He could smell her before he saw her. Her blood called to him and pulled him to her. How he had ever managed to leave her was a mystery. Everything about her created a need in the pit of his stomach. A need not only for her blood, but her body too. A desire that was very human and very much alive. He had left a little over a year ago, but he knew she would forgive him. His Bella loved him more than anything. How could he doubt that she would wait for him? He longed to hold her; to caress her soft skin and press her warmth to his cool skin. Tonight. Tonight he would give her what she had longed for for so long. No more holding out. No more boundaries and rules. He had been without her for far too long.

As he neared the Swan residence, he picked up on her laughter. God, to hear her laugh! It was heaven. It was everything he had imagined it would be. His absence from her had only strengthened his hunger to be near her. He ran up to the house, not noticing anything out of place. Not noticing the scent that should have alerted him: that should have deterred him; made him realize. But he was blind to anything but her.

He sprung up lightly onto the window and peered in: waiting for the look of surprise of her face, tears of joy streaming down her face; waiting for her to fling open the window and draw him inside…inside to her and her warmth.

He was wrong…

_I could be the guy with all the clever lines.  
Beneath my breath is standing just outside.  
You started pulling me in but next to him.  
I'm falling further behind.  
You don't even know him but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I don't wanna be but I'm just the best friend now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out._

Bella was sitting on the lap of a muscular and half-naked werewolf.

Jacob Black.

Jacob had his arms wrapped around Bella's small frame as he kissed the sides of her neck, causing her to emit giggles and sighs as he nipped and licked her pale skin. Bella moved so that she was straddling him and slowly ground her hips into his, making him growl and swiftly cover her lips with his, as he moved his hands to cup her panties-clad bottom.

Edward heard her moan like a thunderclap.

"Jake…"

One word tore him open and left his no longer-beating heart bleeding.

_  
But I lost myself and let you slide away.  
Now there's someone else appearing in my place.  
Am I the last one to know or a year too slow?  
All I wanted to say.  
You don't even know him but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out._

Unable to tear his stinging eyes away, Edward watched as Jake removed Bella's lacy black bra and flipped her onto her back; leaning down to place heated kisses on her chest. Her back arched into him, as his kisses traced a path down the smooth panes of her stomach, skimming the top of her panties; back and forth across her hips causing her breath to quicken and her moans to increase in volume and passion.

Bella's nails dug into Jake's shoulders as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them off, as he replaced them with his mouth. Her body squirmed with delight as Jacob pleasured her.

Edward could smell her arousal from outside the window, as he clenched his hands into fists. That should have been him.

_  
I want in I got something to say.  
I could still win this race.  
I'm not losing this game.  
Cause it doesn't have to end up doesn't have to end up that way.  
You don't even know him  
You don't really know me but you see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I'm just lonely cause I'm just the best friend now.  
I am the odd man out._

Edward heard her gasp roughly as Jake retraced his kisses up her body before ending on her lips. Slowly, he parted her legs, and she moaned as he slid inside of her; completing her.

Closing his eyes, Edward listened to the sounds of their moans increasing in volume and their movements growing more erratic. It was too much to handle. As Bella cried out in exaltation, Edward thrust his fist into the glass, shattering it. Eyes as hard as ice and dark with fury penetrated into Bella and Jacob's happiness.

_Listen closely cause you can't be sorry.  
I am in ?and bout to drown?  
I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out._

Pleased that he ruined their moment, Edward launched himself off the window sill and into the impenetrable darkness of the forest beyond.  
He was losing himself.

Losing control.

Why had he left?

How could Bella have forgotten him?

What had made him think she'd wait?

Through this haze of rage, one memory stuck with him:

'It'll be like I never existed.'

And so it was…

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! please let me know what you think! oh, and the quote is obviously not mine either-"it'll be like i never existed" is ms. Meyer's _


End file.
